1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and to a new method of making such a hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly having a first fluid passage means therein for conveying a volatile liquid in one direction to a container and a second fluid passage means therein for returning the vapors of the volatile liquid from the container, the assembly comprising flexible inner hose means having outer peripheral surface means and defining the first fluid passage means therein, and flexible outer hose means having inner peripheral surface means and being disposed around the inner hose means, the inner peripheral surface means of the outer hose means and the outer peripheral surface means of the inner hose means defining the second fluid passage means therebetween, the inner hose means having a Venturi section therein that tends to remove liquid from a certain area of the second fluid passage means, the inner hose means having adjacent intermediate end means, the Venturi section having opposed end means respectively interconnected to the end means of the inner hose means to provide the first fluid passage means therewith. For example, see FIGS. 14, 15, and 16 of this application and the copending patent application of Glenn K. Walker et al, Ser. No. 152,612, filed Feb. 15, 1988, which is a continuation application of Ser. No. 913,060, filed Sept. 29, 1986, now abandoned.
Also, see the U.S. Pat. to Furrow et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,033 for another arrangement wherein one end of an inner hose is telescopically disposed within one end of a Venturi section.
It is also known to provide a plurality of separate hoses to a mixing coupling at the inlet end of a dispensing nozzle construction so as to provide different blends of fuel out of the nozzle construction. For example, see FIG. 25 of this application.
It is also known to provide a plurality of separate inner hoses within an outer hose. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Weirich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,124 and the U.S. Pat. to Horner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,009.